


Not Crazy Yet

by SpaceKeet



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: Ralathor was creating a new spell in his study, alone...or so he thought.
Kudos: 11





	Not Crazy Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Gloryhammer characters. Please note that this story is about the characters represented by the band and not about the band members themselves.

Ralathor was in the Citadel’s library, pouring over several texts along with having several pieces of parchment next to him that he was writing runes, sigils, chants and other such magical based spell casting onto. The hermit had also been talking to himself while he worked on his spell casting.

“- the rune of fire goes in front of the wind one - no wait, the other way around, maybe? So wind, fire… then we need something to trigger the firestorm, hmmm. A reagent like a fire lily or even a phoenix feather would work, I could also by-pass all of that with a powerful enough artefact like a staff or a wand. Or just myself, really. But basis, basis, hmmm,” he mutters to himself, scribbling things down and reached for a book, flipping through its pages.

Ser Proletius had been standing in the entrance of Ralathor’s study for the past five minutes, watching him work and talk to himself (which was amusing watching how his old friend worked.) “Are you talking to yourself?” he asked, making himself known to the hermit. He knew the answer, he just wanted to see what Ralathor’s answer would be.

The hermit mage jumped slightly at Proletius’s sudden question (and his supposed sudden appearance,) turning to the holographic knight, he answered, “I didn’t see you there, Proletius. Yes, I am.”

Proletius gave a friendly grin. “Well, talking to yourself is okay, if you ask yourself to repeat what you said, you’ve gone too far,” he joked lightly.

Ralathor gave a small chuckle to the joke, finding it pretty funny himself. “Yes, so far in the centuries that I’ve been conversing with myself, I have yet to go that far. I’ll let you know when it happens if it ever will,” he said, continuing with the joke.

“Anyway, just came to see what you were doing since you were quiet for the whole day,” Proletius said. He cared for his friend after all.

“I am fine, just creating some new spells is all to help us against Zargothrax and his forces,” Ralathor assured.

The hologram nodded then wandered off to let the hermit continue his spell creation (which he can’t really understand anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea running around my head for a while and brought it to fruition


End file.
